User devices store various types of information and allow access to additional information through their connection to the internet and databases stored thereon. Gaining unauthorized access to a user's device may provide access to confidential information about that user that could be used to do harm, steal identity, or commit other types of fraud.
Biometric authentication is one method by which the owner of a device may ensure that their information remains private when necessary and that access to information and systems remains proprietary.